The Popular Girl
Dialogue "Cross! You're JUST in time. You have to save me!" "These women are fawning all over me, and I don't know what to do…" Choice – Suggest, Participate, or Intervene :Suggest: "Advise Lin to accept their adoration with grace." ::"Hey, don't get me wrong—I'm grateful for the attention. I really am." ::"I mean, they invite me out for cake, they ask me to go on picnics…" ::"They're always wanting to go out on long drives or to catch a movie together…" ::"They probably think I'm lonely because there aren't any other girls here my age." ::"That's really sweet and all, but I can't possibly do all that stuff in a single day off!" :Participate: "Join in and begin fawning over Lin." ::"H-hey! Stop that! Don't be a creep!" ::"It's just… Look, I know they mean well. I mean, they invite me out for cake, they ask me to go on picnics…" ::"They're always wanting to go out on long drives or to catch a movie together…" ::"But I'm a busy girl! I've got lots of errands and stuff to run on my day off—I don't have time for all this!" :Intervene: "Tell the women to go away and stop bothering Lin." ::"N-no, don't say anything! It's not THAT bad…" ::"It's just… Look, I know they mean well. I mean, they invite me out for cake, they ask me to go on picnics…" ::"They're always wanting to go out on long drives or to catch a movie together…" ::"That's really sweet and all, but I can't possibly do all that stuff in a single day off!" Choice – Suggest or Disagree :Suggest: "Tell Lin she should focus on a single activity." ::"Yeah, you're probably right. If I could pick just one, I might actually be able to enjoy it." ::"Hmm… Well, cake is always nice, but a picnic also sounds pretty great right about now…" ::"I bet going for a nice drive would be fun, and I always enjoy a good movie…" ::"Wait—I know!" ::"I'll invite everyone on an adventure to go search for one of those great picnic spots we keep hearing about!" ::"We can drive there in my Skell, eat some cake and relax under the sun, then come back home and catch the latest kaiju flick before we crash. It'll be perfect!" :Disagree: "Say she COULD do it all if she made a mission out of it." ::"Heeeey, not a bad idea! I like the way you think!" ::"So let's see, what kind of mission would this be…" ::"Oh, I know! I'll invite everyone on an adventure to go search for one of those great picnic spots we keep hearing about!" ::"We can drive there in my Skell, eat some cake and relax under the sun, then come back home and catch the latest kaiju flick before we crash. Mission complete!" ::"Hey, but wait a minute…" ::"If I turn my day off into a mission…is it really a day off anymore?!" Category:Lin Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts